


Open Up

by AbbyWritesTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Making Love, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: Yuri bottoms for the first time and finally lets himself open up.





	

"Beka, we've been at this for 20 minutes, I think I'm ready." Yuri huffed, throwing his head back onto the pillow supporting his head dramatically. Otabek looked up at him from between his thighs, pressing his fingers into Yuri's prostate and smirking when a small drop of precome beads at the tip of Yuri's erection.

"Are you trying to tell me that you aren't enjoying yourself, Yura?" Otabek's movements didn't falter. _Fucking dick._

"No, Beka. I think it's pretty clear that I'm enjoying myself." Yuri lifted his head to look down between his thighs, but promptly threw it back again as Beka began to scissor his fingers again. "What I'm telling you is that if you stretch me out any more, I think you'll be able to fit your whole _fist_ in there." Beka's chuckle brought a small smile to Yuri's lips and he promptly reached down to cup Beka's cheek in hand. Beka nuzzled into it. "I think I'm ready." He whispered. Beka nodded and finally, fucking finally, removed his fingers and began to crawl back up the bed, settling himself between Yuri's spread thighs. When they were face to face again, he pecked at Yuri's lips once.

"Are you-"

"I swear to the Gods, Beka, that if you ask me one more fucking time I will actually murder you." Beka couldn't help but laugh at Yuri's serious expression.

"Okay, okay. How do you want to do this?" Beka asked, his thumb stroking across the soft piece of skin just below Yuri's jaw. Yuri thought for a moment, his confidence flagging for the first time since they'd began. He hadn't expected to have _options._

"I don't… What would be easier?" _What would hurt less?_ Yuri silently added, hoping that Beka would understand. Beka did.

"Either having you on top of me, or we could do it just like this." Beka said softly, one of his hands stroking soothingly against Yuri's thigh. "If you want to do it this way, though, you'd need to have you legs up for me." Yuri listened intently to his options, noting immediately that both of those positions would have them facing each other. _Beka, you sap._ Yuri slid his hands up Beka's arms until he could settle them around his neck, pulling him forward for another peck.

"This one. Just like this, but with my legs up." Yuri spoke, his voice now beginning to shake with nerves. _Fucking hell, Beka's not going to want to fuck me if I'm a nervous wreck. Get your shit together, Yuri._ Beka only smiled down at him, his brown eyes warm and inviting, taking Yuri's breath away slightly. "If that's okay with you." He added for good measure.

"Anything you want to do is okay, Kitten. This is about you." Yuri felt his cheeks flush at the pet name, and then further at the comment following. Yuri nodded quickly, pulling Beka down to kiss him properly, pouring all of his nervous energy into the kiss. Beka was the one to break them apart, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out a condom, tossing it haphazardly beside the lube that was already sitting there, before turning his attention back to Yuri, who was looking up at him expectantly. "I'm going to ask one more time, and this time I want you to be completely honest with me. This is a big deal, okay? It'll hurt and won't be comfortable and I want you to be really, really sure that you want me to be the one you do this with. There's absolutely no shame in backing out right now, so just take a minute to think for me."

Yuri could understand that, mainly because as much as he didn't like to admit it, losing your virginity was in fact a big deal. Beka had drilled that into his head the first time he'd asked, repeatedly telling Yuri about the pain of not being prepped properly, the awkwardness of not fully trusting your partner and the fact that it'd hurt like hell the first time, but the thing that always stuck was when Beka had said that'd he'd remember it. That no matter how many times Yuri would have sex after, he'd always remember his first time. Yuri took a deep breath, allowing himself to properly think.

_I want this to be with Beka. I want… I want to remember this occasion with Beka. Always._

Yuri took a deep breath, letting himself calm down before he spoke. "I want this to be with you, Beka." The serious look Beka had been hiding behind cracked, and Yuri could finally see the affectionate smile beneath it. It was infectious, everything about Otabek was.

"Thank you so much, Yura." Otabek whispered, leaning down to leave a soft kiss on the sensitive part of his neck. Yuri shuddered slightly, squirming beneath him.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the sappy shit. Are you going to fuck me now?" Beka chuckled at Yuri, his eyes still warm and calm as he reached over to the bedside table to grab the lube and condom, Yuri's eyes following his every move.

"Would you like me to fuck you, Kitten?" Yuri's breath caught as Beka raised the condom to his lips and made a small tear in the wrapper. He swallowed and nodded, watching intently as Beka removed the condom from it wrapper and slowly rolled it down his erection, sighing as he did so, his eyes coming up to meet Yuri's when he reached for the lube and began to coat himself. _It… It's dripping._ "Okay?" Yuri nodded again, afraid of how his voice would sound if he spoke. _I'm ready, god damn it. Just stick your cock in me_. Yuri raised his legs when Beka ran his hands across his thighs, placing them on Beka's shoulders as he nudged himself closer. Yuri could feel his heart beating in his throat as Beka brushed against his hole with his cock. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_. And then, so very tentatively, Beka slowly nudged his hips forward, pushing until he breached the taught ring of muscle.

It fucking _hurt_. It hurt in the most bizarre and uncomfortable way possible, and before Yuri could stop himself, he'd already squeezed his eyes shut and clamped down onto Beka's cock, his muscles stinging and aching all at once. _Oh fuck, not now. Don't do this now, Yura, don't you fucking dare._ The first tear slipped down his cheek before he could stop himself and immediately Yuri yanked his hands back for the place they'd settled on Beka's chest and he began to cover his face. _Don't you fucking dare cry._

"Hey, Yura, you're okay. It's okay. Do you want me to pull out?" Beka whispered, using all of his effort to not move his hips a millimetre. He desperately wanted to console Yuri, his heart ached because he couldn't do so, but any movement right now could easily backfire.

"No." Yuri choked out. "It just-" Yuri could feel his voice shaking and the load of tears threatening to slip past his closed eyelids. "It just fucking hurts, Beka."

"I know, Yura-"

"No you fucking don’t." Immediately the frustration and pain dissipated into anger, Yuri's mood snapping quickly. "Beka, I have your fucking cock in my ass right now, you have no fucking idea how I fucking feel. I feel like I'm being ripped in two." Yuri's body only tensed further. He finally allowed himself to remove his hands from his face and instead pushed the hair falling into his face back, glaring at Beka.

"I bottomed my first time, Yura. I know it hurts." Yuri was about to sigh, about to slap his hand against Beka's chest and tell him that he no longer wanted to continue, but then it clicked in his brain what Beka had told him. He chose instead to look up into Beka's eyes, for the first time registering that he also looked in pain, too. "This is my first time topping, so I don't know how to help." _Oh, Beka. I'm so sorry._ "For what it's worth, you're squeezing my cock so tightly that it feels like it's going to fall off, so at least you're not the only one in pain." Yuri giggled at that, finally allowing his muscles to relax somewhat, letting Otabek slip further into him.

"A-ah." Yuri whines, the stinging pain in his backside still persistently making itself known and causing Yuri to twitch around the cock inside of him. Beka stops again, and Yuri has half a mind to feel bad. _This was meant to be good for Beka, too._ Yuri slips his arms around Beka's neck, trying to ignore the fact that his whole body aches and they haven't even started yet. "Kiss me." He whispers, and Otabek obliges quickly.

They start out slowly, taking their time in tasting one another. Yuri had a mild obsession with that mouth and all of the wonderful things it could do, the one at the forefront of his mind currently being the way that Beka slips his tongue into Yuri's mouth and barely grazes his own, teasing him. It always made Yuri want to slap him, ask him to kiss him properly, but at the same time, Yuri lived for being teased. He lived for the moment that Otabek would nip at his bottom lip until it was plump and swollen and then he would really kiss Yuri, letting their tongues brush and lips meld together. Yuri felt breathless already, his mind swimming, but he was vaguely aware that the idea had worked, and now he wasn't clenching around Beka's dick so desperately. Yuri pulled his lips away with a small 'smack', his head tipping back and his eyes slipping shut.

"Neck." He breathed, and Otabek was immediately shifting down to reach, wetly kissing at the sensitive spot just below Yuri's jaw. Yuri reached one hand down to stroke his cock, immediately feeling it perking back up from where it'd flagged slightly. He moaned when he wrapped his fist around himself and began to pump slowly, focusing on Otabek's wet tongue dragging against his pulse point and taking his mind off of his ass for a moment, even relaxing into the feeling of having something so large inside. When Otabek bit into the skin, Yuri let himself rock his hips slightly, listening to Otabek groan as he took more of him in.

"So good, Yura. Such a good boy, relaxing for me." _Oh God… I… Oh my God._ "Taking me so well."

"Y-You can't just say _things like that, Beka!"_ Yuri felt the hot breath against his neck as Otabek laughed. He could feel his cheeks flushing furiously, already and he had to force the hand he had wrapped around his erection to stop moving, choosing instead to grip himself a little bit firmer.

"It's okay to like it, Kitten." Otabek whispered, this time finishing his sentence with a long lick up the side of Yuri's throat as Yuri continued to inch his hips back into Otabek's. "You're so eager. So close, too. I'm nearly all the way in, Yura." Yuri shuddered. _Just a little more, so close._ Yuri rocked his hips back, until finally, finally he could feel himself flush against Beka's body. Yuri's breath hitched as Beka pecked his lips and let one of his hands slide through his hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Beka giving Yuri the occasional peck but never stopping his fingers carding through Yuri's hair and lightly scratching his scalp.

"You can move, Beka."

One more long, lingering kiss, and then Beka's hands left his hair and settled instead to grip at Yuri's hips. One of Yuri's hands remained wrapped around his cock tightly, while the other he pressed against Beka's hard chest. Beka couldn't have pulled out more than half as inch before he ground his hips back into Yuri's, watching the Russian's face intently for any sign of discomfort. Yuri could tell his face was still screwed up slightly, but when a small pleased sigh left his lips, Beka continued, each thrust becoming smoother and deeper as Yuri scrambled to grasp at Beka's back, his nails digging in as his breathing began to grow heavier. "How does it feel, Kitten? Getting better?" Otabek's voice was already beginning to sound strained.

"Yes. Feels good when you grind into me." Yuri breathed, his own way of asking Beka to do it again. He was rewarded for being so bold, a high, short moan passing his lips without consent. _Holy fuck, Beka._ Yuri pushed his hips back into the following movement, disappointed when he found that he didn't have any leverage to do so, but Beka _the ever attentive bastard_ noticed, and instead gripped Yuri's hips harder and pulled him back into the thrust, using his strength to his advantage. _"Fuck!"_

"Such a filthy mouth." Otabek said, his hips now beginning to snap forwards in a continually harsh rhythm, his cock pressing up against Yuri's prostate with every thrust. _Dirty talk? Two can play at that game, Beka._

"Yeah? You like it when your little kitten swears?" Yuri panted, his fingernails gripping into the muscles of Beka's back. Beka nodded, before leaning in to kiss Yuri, successfully shutting him up, only letting Yuri whine and moan into his mouth as he wrapped a hand around his cock. All sarcastic and teasing remarks Yuri had thought of left his mind as he bucked up into Beka's fist, each one of Beka's thrusts helping his hips rock forward into his hand. Beka's thrusts began to speed up, progressively getting sloppier, but not a single one missing Yuri's prostate. "Close." Yuri whined into his mouth, Beka's mouth separating from his and then quickly latching onto his neck to leave a hickey. _He's marking me. He's fucking trying to claim me, Jesus Christ._

Then next noise Yuri made could only be described as a loud, choked-out moan, hurting Otabek's ears and sending a pulsing heat straight to his cock, still desperately fucking into Yuri's contracting hole. _It's so fucking intense._ And then Yuri was panting heavily, moans littering in between where his breath would catch, and he began to come over his stomach, white ribbons spilling from his cock as Beka fucked him through it.

The second that Yuri's come stopped dripping from his own cock, Beka finally allowed himself to come, too, short, shallow trusts working him through as he tried desperately not to overstimulate his lover. With a final groan, he allowed himself to pull out, slowly, before resting half of his weight on Yuri, still trembling below him.

"Beka, I need to put my legs down before they fucking break in half. I know I'm flexible but this is taking the piss." Despite Yuri's usual sarcasm having returned, his voice held no threat, and instead sounded soft and warm. When Beka looked at his face, too, he found him smiling. Otabek helped Yuri remove his legs from his shoulders, turning his head to kiss each ankle before placing them on the bed. Otabek pulled off the condom and tied it, placing it in the bin beside the bed.

"I've seen you sit in a box split for like two hours, shut up." Beka said softly, laying back onto the bed and watching as Yuri curled up beside him, one of his arms wrapped around Otabek's broad chest.

"Not while I had something up my fucking ass, though." They both laughed at that one, Yuri sighing softly before settling his head on Beka's chest, too, feeling him wrap his arms around Yuri's small body easily. "I love you, Beka." He whispered, the room now falling into a comfortable silence around them.

"I love you, too, Yura. Thank you."

Yuri chuckled this time. "For what? Who else was I supposed to give it to?"

_It's you. It's always, and always will be you._


End file.
